


Just a Bunch of One-Shots

by Complete_utter_Trash, Ohopeydopey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Camping, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Class 1-A as Family (My Hero Academia), Crack, F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Other, Road Trips, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Complete_utter_Trash/pseuds/Complete_utter_Trash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohopeydopey/pseuds/Ohopeydopey
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots, that's it... We'll add tags as we go, my dudes.





	Just a Bunch of One-Shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr where you can submit prompts to https://www.tumblr.com/blog/idiotsprompts

**Comments and suggestions for possible chapters are allowed!!!!**

** But, we have rules, my dudes. **

 

 

1.) All suggestions and comments must be kind!

2.) We do not have to respond, do any suggestions, or continue any one-shot if we do not wish too.

3.) Mistakes will be made, be patient and understanding!

4.) If you catch a mistake, let us know (politely)!

5.) We're not professionals, do not expect professional writing.

6.) Sometimes breaks and such might be needed! Alongside that, sometimes chapters take a long time or need to be taken down for editing.

7.) Enjoy and have fun! But like stated, be respectful!!!

 

With love, Lex.


End file.
